


Just Ask for It!

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After accidentally walking in on hide receiving a blow job Yoshiki will figure out a new side of himself. This would supposedly take place during the 90's...





	Just Ask for It!

The party had been loud at Yoshiki’s place. They weren't celebrating anything special; they simply had wanted to party that night. Several friends from other bands had arrived and there had been alcohol and women everywhere.  
  
As the night progressed into the earliest hours of dawn some of the guys had chosen some random girl as companion and left, so most of the current attendees remaining at the house were passed out drunk.  
  
Yoshiki walked over a few of his knocked out friends and smiled as he drank yet some more beer from the bottle. He felt happy that he was able to hold his liquor that much. He however noticed hide was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if he had also taken an early exit with some woman and scowled, he had promised he would stay and help cleaning.  
  
The blond sighed as he walked towards the sound system and turned the music off. The party was over so he looked around once again, making sure there wasn't anyone left at his house that he wasn't familiar whit; he didn't want weird surprises in the morning.  
  
Once he was sure that he knew everyone, he walked towards the guest room, the door was open and as he got closer he heard what seemed to be a moan. He smiled and went to close the door, but even as he tried not to look inside he did. Recognizing hide, who was sitting on a small couch with some redhead sucking him off.  
  
Yoshiki blushed slightly at the sight of his friend who seemed to be getting the best blow job ever; then noticing he knew the redhead too. It took him a few seconds but he recognized Sugizo, whose hand was down his own pants, stroking himself as he sucked his mentor off.  
  
The blond stood there frozen, he couldn't believe his eyes; and the hard on that was now taking shape in his pants bewildered him even more. So much, he dropped his beer; which made a loud noise catching the attention of both guys in the couch.  
  
Yoshiki looked at hide then at Sugizo; and without a word he pulled the door closed and ran to his room.  
  
“Yoshiki!” hide called after him, getting out of the room and running behind him partially tripping on his pants as he attempted to fix them.  
  
Yoshiki slammed the door to his room, locking it and still scared his friend might have noticed his body reactions he locked himself in his bathroom, still hearing the muffled voice of hide asking if he was angry.  
  
The blond however decided to take a shower to get rid of whatever he was feeling and by the time he got out no one was knocking on his door anymore.  
  
The drummer then went to bed trying not to think of what he had seen and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Yoshiki got up a bit earlier than usual, he had forgotten to close the curtains and since his early shower seemed to have taken his future hung over away he felt hungry.  
  
He sighed as he pushed his hair away from his face, putting on a robe. He was surely going to have to do lots of cleaning but he wanted to eat before. However the sleepiness he still felt began leaving him as he perceived the smell of hot cakes as he stepped out of his room.  
  
The blond walked downstairs seeing all his knocked out guests were gone, but what surprised him the most was finding his house spotless. There was no sign of the party anywhere, so he walked to the kitchen; finding hide wearing an apron over his clothes, flipping a hot cake on a pan.  
  
“Good morning!” hide said smiling widely at the blond. “Are you hungry?”  
  
“Yes…” Yoshiki answered a bit shocked.  
  
“Well, sit down… Breakfast will be ready in a minute…” hide then turned off the stove, serving the hot cakes on two plates and placing one in front of the drummer, the guitarist then went to the fridge and took an orange juice box, pouring two glasses and taking them to the table. “Eat!” he ordered happily.  
  
“I want honey…” Yoshiki requested.  
  
“Sure…” hide then fetched the honey and placed it in front of the blonde. Yoshiki took it, adding some to his hot cakes and starting to eat; after a few moments hide looked at him. “Are they good?”  
  
“Yes…” Yoshiki said drinking some juice. “Am I dreaming?”  
  
“Why would you be?!” hide asked puzzled.  
  
“I don't know… The house is clean… And there's food…” Yoshiki looked at hide.  
  
“Yeah… You could have said thank you! You know…” hide grimaced.  
  
“Well… thanks?” Yoshiki smiled softly.  
  
“Are you still mad at me?” hide looked into the drummer’s eyes a bit worried.  
  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Yoshiki stared at hide.  
  
“Did you forget?” hide tried. “Do you remember most of the party?”  
  
“Of course I do! I remember the whole party! I wasn't that drunk!” Yoshiki replied.  
  
“Oh… Well… Do you remember…?” hide began, but didn't know how to end. “Do you mind that I sometimes sleep with men?”  
  
“So… You do that often?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
“You thought I was doing it because I was drunk?” hide arched one of his eyebrows.  
  
“Are you gay?” Yoshiki was trying to figure his friend out.  
  
“Not really… I just don't set boundaries to what I find sexy…” hide smiled. “Does that make you angry? Do you hate me for it?”  
  
“I don't hate you…” Yoshiki drank some more juice.  
  
“Then… Why did you run away and locked yourself in your room?” hide asked.  
  
Yoshiki blushed profusely at hide’s question. He wasn’t ready to admit even to himself he had found the sight incredibly arousing, much less to anyone else. “I… don’t want to talk about it…” he said as he continued eating.  
  
The guitarist sighed. He was worried the blond’s reaction had been out of hate towards him or his actions; he didn’t want to lose his friend. “Well… I guess I’ll go to my house…” he got up once he was done with his meal.  
  
“Ok…” Yoshiki nodded finishing his meal too. “See you at the studio...”  
  
Sugizo saw hide as he walked out the gate and rushed towards him. “How did it go?” he was as worried as the elder.  
  
“I don’t know…” hide shrugged, “He didn’t seem to be mad… but he didn’t want to talk about it either…”  
  
Sugizo pouted. “Do you think he’s got a crush on you?”  
  
“Why would he?” hide laughed as he walked down the street with the younger.  
  
“Well… he was hard…” Sugizo stated.  
  
“Was he?” hide hadn’t noticed anything besides his friend’s apparently panicked expression.  
  
“Yeah… that or he had something quite big on his pocket…” Sugizo laughed as hide ruffled his hair.  
  
“You are such a perv!” hide laughed too. “What if he’s got a crush on you?”  
  
“I don’t know… he is not that close with me…” Sugizo reasoned. “And I have a boyfriend…”  
  
“And you tell me now?!” hide nearly yelled.  
  
“I kinda forgot…” Sugizo smiled shyly. “But he won’t mind… I bet he was having fun on his own too…”  
  
“I hope so… I don’t want to be killed by Ryu…” hide said.  
  
“How did you know?” Sugizo asked.  
  
“I’m observant too, It had to be him… or J…” hide smiled. “I’ll have to talk to Yoshiki about last night… but I don’t want to scare him away…”  
  
“Yeah… we didn’t even got to finish…” Sugizo sighed. “Give him some time… he’ll get used to the idea eventually…”  
  
“Maybe you are right…” hide decided to accept the younger’s advice this time.  
  
A few days later however, hide was getting increasingly frustrated. Yoshiki seemed to be avoiding him at all costs. He hadn’t even progressed on certain song they were composing together because the drummer always seemed to be busy with something else. So he decided he had had enough and showed up unannounced at Yoshiki’s door step.  
  
Yoshiki opened the door a bit surprised to have visits, especially because it was three am, finding a grinning hide standing outside. “What’s wrong?” the blonde asked. “Got locked out of your house?”  
  
“Oh… I just felt like visiting you.” hide stated.  
  
Yoshiki frowned, thinking the guitarist was probably drunk. “Well… come in…” he said stepping aside to let him in. He had been avoiding him all week, but he supposed he couldn’t let him outside in the cold if he was most likely drunk.  
  
“I thought you wouldn't let me in…” hide said as he entered.  
  
“Why?” Yoshiki asked walking to his living room.  
  
“I don’t know…” hide said walking with him. “Maybe for the same reason you’ve been avoiding me all week…”  
  
“I’m not avoiding you.” Yoshiki lied, he wasn’t making eye contact with him though; the guitarist noted.  
  
“Yo-chan… we are friends… right?” hide asked.  
  
“Yes… we are…” Yoshiki answered, sitting on a couch.  
  
The guitarist joined him. “Come on, tell me the truth…”  
  
“I’m not lying to you…” Yoshiki took the remote, turning the TV on.  
  
“Yoshiki…” hide insisted, taking the remote off the blond’ hands; turning the TV off and kneeling in front of him. “You can talk to me… I’m the same I've always been… but you seem to have changed…”  
  
Yoshiki finally looked down into hide’ eyes. His friend looked really sad. “I’m still the same…” he tried.  
  
“The same stubborn I see…” hide sighed taking a hand to the blond’s face. “Come on… spill it…”  
  
Yoshiki tried to back away from the guitarist hand, but instead he ended up closing his eyes and leaning on it; then something snapped inside of him making him back away. “hide… nothing’s wrong, I’m not avoiding you, I’ve just been busy that’s all!” he stated standing and walking away from the guitarist. “And if you don’t mind I need some sleep.”  
  
“Mind if I join you?” hide asked.  
  
Yoshiki’s face turned pale and then red. “Why?”  
  
“You didn’t mind before… if nothing’s changed then you shouldn’t mind if I join you in bed…” hide reasoned.  
  
“Back then we couldn’t afford to pay for more beds at the hotels!” Yoshiki tried.  
  
“Still… it wouldn’t be the first time we sleep in your bed because we drank too much…” hide crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure everything is the same?”  
  
“I'm not drunk!” Yoshiki protested.  
  
The guitarist smiled. “I can get you drunk…”  
  
“Fine!” Yoshiki felt defeated. “If you want to sleep in my bed you can.”  
  
“With you…” hide added.  
  
“There are more beds in this house!” Yoshiki nearly yelled.  
  
“Admit it… you are scared of me because you think I’m gonna do something to you or who knows!” hide furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“I’m not scared of you!” Yoshiki yelled. “You are my best friend and I trust you!”  
  
“Then?” hide asked puzzled.  
  
“It’s me I don’t trust!” Yoshiki finally admitted taking a hand to his lips, scared of what he had just admitted.  
  
“Why?” hide asked, getting closer to his friend.  
  
Yoshiki looked at hide once again before finally opening up to him. “Ever since that night… I keep on feeling incredibly horny whenever I see you… All I can think of… Is how good you looked there moaning like that… And I want to make you feel that way…” His hands trembled as he confessed. “Please… Don't hate me… I'll get over it… Eventually…”  
  
“I don't hate you…” hide smiled. “You know; if you want to do me… All you have to do is ask…”  
  
Yoshiki then couldn't reject the offer, not wanting to wait as he feared he might change his mind, so he closed the distance that was between them and kissed the guitarist lips almost desperately, holding him against his body moving with him as he tried to get his body closer to hide’s. The guitarist was a bit surprised at first, but he supposed he had to follow along or Yoshiki would think he was backing out.  
  
The blonde sucked on hide’s lips, slipping his tongue between them; tasting him, urging him to reciprocate, so he did, taking his hands to the drummer’s hair and tangling his fingers on it as he allowed him to explore.  
  
“If I’d known you were such a good kisser I would have done this earlier…” hide whispered against Yoshiki’s lips, feeling his shallow breath against his own.  
  
“So… you and Sugizo… are not dating?” Yoshiki suddenly asked.  
  
“No… he has a boyfriend…” hide said, noticing his friend’s puzzled expression. “Oh! No! I’m not like that… he didn’t even told me until the next day… we didn’t go farther than what you saw though…”  
  
“Oh… then I did something good by interrupting you…” Yoshiki smiled.  
  
“Which then means you now owe me a blow job.” hide stated.  
  
“Fine…” Yoshiki agreed dropping to his knees in front of the elder, beginning to undo his trousers.  
  
“Wait! Let’s go to your room…” hide requested, taking the blond’s hand and walking to his bedroom.  
  
Once there, hide began kissing Yoshiki again, pushing him softly towards the bed. The blond then made the guitarist lie on it, kissing his neck as he tried to undo his trousers again finally being able to take them off.  
  
“It looks good…” Yoshiki said biting his lip as he got rid of hide’s underwear.  
  
“I want to see yours too…” hide requested getting rid of his own t-shit, getting closer to the blond and undressing him as they shared one more passionate kiss.  
  
Yoshiki once again began going down on hide’s body, licking his nipples and loving the sensual moans that escaped his lips, so he kept going further; taking the guitarist’ manhood with one of his hands to steady it, remembering how he had seen Sugizo sucking on it. He took a high breath as he readied himself to taste his friend.  
  
“I can put on a condom if you think you won’t like the flavor…” hide offered breaking the blond’s concentration.  
  
“It’s ok… I want to taste it…” Yoshiki admitted blushing slightly as he finally mustered the courage to lick him. “Not bad…” he said honestly, looking into hide’s eyes as he began sucking him.  
  
“Mmm… that feels good…” hide moaned, taking one of his hands to the blond’s hair, holding him softly in place as he tried to thrust his hips against his lips.  
  
Yoshiki however wasn’t trying to let the guitarist take the power, so he held hide’s hips against the bed as he began moving his head up and down, taking him in little by little. The moans he kept making encouraged him to increase his pace.  
  
“Ah… yes… faster…” hide requested tangling his fingers on Yoshiki’s hair.  
  
The drummer complied with his request, going faster and faster; taking one of his hands to play with the guitarist’s sac, feeling how it grew tighter as the guitarist became a moaning incoherent mess.  
  
Yoshiki then felt how hide was trying to push him away, but he didn’t allow it, feeling the guitarist’ seed fill his mouth; he wasn’t ready so he swallowed it in order to avoid chocking on it.  
  
“Sorry…” hide was finally able to speak. “I… I tried to warn you…”  
  
The blond coughed a couple of times still not sure of how he should feel. “It’s… ok… I guess…” he finally said. “It’s not that bad…”  
  
The guitarist pouted. “You were supposed to say it was tasty…”  
  
Yoshiki looked at the guitarist a bit puzzled. “I’ll learn to like it I suppose…” he began, however hide’s laughter made him realize he was joking.  
  
“It’s ok… at least you are not throwing up or something…” hide said. “And now… we need to take care of you…” he then took his hand towards Yoshiki’s manhood, caressing it softly and earning some moans from him. “How do you want to cum? Inside my mouth? Or inside of me?”  
  
“Inside of you…” Yoshiki requested, then feeling hide’s lips on his kissing him deeply as he made him lie on the bed.  
  
The guitarist then climbed on the blond’s hips rubbing himself against his manhood and making him moan once more. “Do you happen to have condoms and lube?” he asked remembering he hadn’t come to the drummer’s house ready for any of this.  
  
“There are condoms in the top drawer…” Yoshiki answered, looking towards his nightstand so hide went to retrieve them; they were standard lubbed condoms so he would have to work with that. “Are those good enough?”  
  
“Yeah… I’ll just need some more time to be ready…” hide then climbed back on Yoshiki’s hips, sucking on his own fingers and coating them well on his saliva.  
  
Yoshiki found the sight incredibly sexy, feeling his manhood almost twitch. The guitarist then took his fingers to his backside, preparing himself for the blond.  
  
“You look so beautiful…” Yoshiki took one of his hands to caress hide’s face.  
  
The guitarist kissed his hand as he kept working on himself, feeling his manhood come back to life due to his own fingers stimulation. “Mmm… I’m almost ready for you…”  
  
“I can barely wait…” Yoshiki then saw hide move his hand away from his own body, taking one of the condoms and opening the wrapper.  
  
“You are gonna love this…” hide smiled as he slid the condom down the drummer’s manhood, then hovering over him as he guided him in.  
  
“Oh…” Yoshiki moaned as he felt hide’s tightness slowly engulfing him. “God… hide… you are so tight…”  
  
The guitarist smiled as he felt Yoshiki’s flesh sinking in his body. “Mmm… it feels so good…” he moaned as he began moving his hips slowly, nearly letting the drummer out his body only to make him go back in.  
  
Yoshiki gripped his sheets trying to keep his breath steady and failing miserably, moaning louder with hide’s every move as he worked them to a steady rhythm.  
  
“Ah… hide…” Yoshiki could barely muster as he felt his lower belly grow tense.  
  
“Yo-chan…” hide took one of his hands to his own manhood as he angled his hips, making the drummer hit that spot he loved.  
  
Yoshiki began moving his hips against the elder as he felt his body clench tighter around him.  
  
“Oh… hide… I… I’m…” Yoshiki felt all his senses overwhelmed and he couldn’t say anymore, feeling how his seed abandoned his body.  
  
“Oh… yes…” hide moved his hand franticly as he also reached his own orgasm, cumming hard on the drummer’s abdomen.  
  
A few moments later, after cleaning themselves up; Yoshiki was lying on hide’s chest as the guitarist caressed his hair softly.  
  
“So… do you think you’ll be able to work with me again now?” hide asked.  
  
“I guess so…” Yoshiki said, looking up at the elder. “Was it good for you?”  
  
“Yes… and you?” hide looked down at his friend.  
  
“It was… amazing…” Yoshiki admitted. “Can we do it again… sometime?”  
  
“Sure…” hide smiled. “But you need to buy lube, I’ll be sore in the morning and it’s not something nice…”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Yoshiki asked worriedly.  
  
“Just don’t ask for another round today…” hide smiled getting closer to the drummer and kissing him softly.  
  
“Ok… I can do that…” Yoshiki caressed the guitarist’ face. “We should really get some sleep… we have to be in the studio in a few hours…”  
  
“Let’s get some sleep then…” hide agreed, turning off the lights and lying back on the pillows. Closing his eyes as Yoshiki lied on his chest. He felt happy now he was sure Yoshiki wasn’t afraid of him or something.  
  
“hide…” Yoshiki said suddenly.  
  
“What?” the guitarist asked opening his eyes once again.  
  
“Oh… no, it’s nothing…” the blonde felt shy suddenly.  
  
“Yo-chan… we just fucked… you can tell me anything…” hide insisted.  
  
“Well… would you… would you ever be exclusive with someone… like this?” Yoshiki finally dared to ask.  
  
The guitarist blinked a couple of times, was this his friend’s way to ask him to be his boyfriend or something? “Well… I’m not exclusive with anyone right now… so… we could try to be so, if you want…”  
  
“I would like to…” Yoshiki smiled.  
  
“Ok then… let’s do that… and we’ll see what happens…” hide kissed Yoshiki’s forehead softly. “Now sleep…”  
  
“Sleep well…” Yoshiki lifted his head, kissing hide’s lips softly, to then curl on his chest once more, closing his eyes.  
  
hide closed his eyes as well, falling asleep quickly. Things felt right with Yoshiki and he hoped they would continue to be so.


End file.
